Samurai Warriors 3
Summary This is a Hack & Slash game from the company from Koei. Following on their continuing popularity of Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors does the same but with warriors from feudal Japan. Story During the Sengoku Period, many powerful warriors from around Japan are now fighting amongst each other for the future of their country Gameplay Description You can play as an actual Japanese historical figure (E.G. Yukimura Sanada, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Nobunaga Oda, Inahime), and follow their own story in their time during the Sengoku period, from the Battle of Okehazama to the Seige of Osaka Castle. Defeat many warriors and their commanding officers to defeat the main general and win the day for your master and clan. You can equip your character with your desired weapon, gauntlet, boot and even a horse. Each chracter has his/her special "Musou attack" which can eliminate many enemies at once once done properly. Game Modes Story Mode Choose a character and follow them on their own unique story and path to becoming the greatest warrior of Japan. Free Mode Take on the stages of the game with a character of your choosing (either the regular characters or a character that you have created in the Dojo Mode. Murasame Castle Mode Take on ghostly enemies and collect Tanuki Statues as you make it through the hard stages of this mode. History Mode With your created character, fight your way through history as you lead the main generals into many historical battles and have your character's name be engraved in Japanese history. Dojo Mode Here you can do many things. You can create your very own character and play him/her in either free mode, Murasame Castle mode or History mode. You can also unlock other characters from the rice you collect in Story Mode as well as max out a characters' stats and even change a characters' outfit color and even unlock their weapons for use of created charatcers. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts When I heard about this game, and I even looked into it and found that this game consists of real Japanese historical figures, this game sparked my interest (as I have an uncanny knack for Japanese history). I was amazed on how much stuff is in this game. Graphics The Graphics are just a little flat, but still very well done. The character designs are also good (although they don't look like their real life sevles, but still good). The cutscenes are also nicely done. It may not be 100% but still very good for a Wii game. Rating: 9 Music What I like about Samurai Warriors 3 the best is the music. The soundtrack of this game has a near flawless mix of Traditional Japanese music and modern techno with some electric guitar thrown in for a good measure. Each of the stages have their own unique trakcs that makes the music in this game stay fresh for a very long time. Rating: 10 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are very nicely done as well with the sounds of bladed weapons clang against each other and how they sound when they successfully hit an enemy. The voices of the characters are also very good (as they have some voices from anime and other video games as well) the grunts and yells also sound good as well. Rating: 9 Gameplay Controls Samurai Warriors 3 features 3 styles of gameplay controls. You can either play with the Wii Remote (with the Wii nunchuck), or the calssic controller or the Gamecube Controller. It doesn't matter which controller you play, the controls are fairly easy to get used to. As you can just press the button which is the normal attack (of course it may take some practice if you want to play the game on higher difficulty levels) but you can spice things up and use either the special skills or the Musou Attack. But either way you want to play this game, the controls are very easy to learn and master. though, there is only one small problem, you can press the buttons and swing at nothing which can leave you open to an attack. Rating: 9.5 Replay Value Samurai Warriors 3 has a lot to unlock and explore. Most of the playable characters in this game (especially the ones you can play in story mode) has their own unique story and their own path to follow as well as their own abilities and weaknesses. Plus, with a lot of different modes and ways you can customize characters as well as create your own, you'll want to play this game for a while. Final Thoughts This game knows no bounds when it comes to almost anything. It stood very much true to actual Japanese history, and it has a lot to do and a lot to unlock, and with most of the characters in the game (the ones who are playable in story mode) having their own path to follow, it's worth a try to play as different characters. I think that the only problem with this is that...I don't own the game (although I did rented it a few times in Gamefly). Overall Rating: 9